


Only you

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inexperienced angle, really not more than a fluffy little something, too fast, twitter story time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: “You go too fast for me.” Aziraphale took a step back. “Crowley…” his eyes were fixed on him.“Come on Angel…6,000 years!”“Please Crowley…I…never did anything like this.”





	Only you

“You go too fast for me.” Aziraphale took a step back. “Crowley…” his eyes were fixed on him.

“Come on Angel…6,000 years!”

“Please Crowley…I…never did anything like this.” he whispered. Crowley stepped closer taking his hands.

“Never?”

“Never. You?”

“Hmmm, in my early days.”

“Why not anymore?”

“Because of you.” he stepped closer, his sunglasses disappearing. “You Angel.”

“Me?” he leant back.

“Yes.” Crowley smiled at him softly. “Only you.”

“Never mentioned it.”

“No…because you were always here. But after I almost lost you…I can’t hide it anymore.” he whispered. “I can’t hide what I feel for you anymore.” he cupped the angel’s face. “I love thee and you too with all thy heart.”

“I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.” Aziraphale answered shakily.Crowley chuckled and leaned closer. 

“Is it okay if I kiss you now?”

“What if they see us?” the demon rolled his eyes. 

“They never cared.”

“This is…” his lips hovered close to the demon’s, blue and yellow eyes locked.

“Look at it this way…you turn a demon towards the light and I tempt and angel.” he murmured.

“Well if you put it like that.” Crowley placed a soft kiss on the lips of the stunned angel.

“What do you think?” he pulled back, Aziraphale had his eyes closed.

“Hmmm, I think I can get used to this.” he kissed Crowley.


End file.
